Drunk
by bballgirl22
Summary: For TaylorinNarnia. I don't really like it but maybe you guys will.


**Drunk**

**A/N: This is for TaylorinNarnia and her OC, Taylor Skinner, looks like Elizabeth Gilles. I'm not that great at writing when Kendall is the bad guy, so he'll probably redeem himself sort of in some way at the end, but otherwise, please enjoy. ;)**

Taylor Skinner tossed her hair behind her shoulders as she walked nervously through the now dark and quiet Palm Woods hallway. It was late out and she was pretty tired.

As she neared the stairs, she saw a figure standing by the door and her heartbeat sped up as it sauntered toward her. She relaxed visibly when she saw Kendall Knight, but then she smelled the heavy alcohol on his breath and immediately tensed up again. Kendall Knight rarely drank, but when he did, it was bad. Let's just say, when Kendall was drunk, you didn't want to be in a lonely dark hallway with him.

Taylor started to back up slowly, but the next instant, Kendall grabbed her and clamped his hand over her mouth so she couldn't yell.

"Sorry, babe, but I don't think you're going home yet," he slurred as he dragged her out a small side door and pushed her up against it once it closed. Taylor's eyes widened as he pulled out thick rope. He removed his hand only for it to be replaced by a piece of tape. He roughly pulled her arms behind her back and tied them tightly with one piece of rope before tying her ankles together as well. He picked her up bridal style and threw in the back of his car. "Don't worry, we'll be there soon," he grinned at her maliciously.

Taylor had never been more terrified in her life as Kendall's car bounced along a dirt road. Kendall was a nice guy when he wasn't drunk. A very nice guy, actually. And he only drank when something was really bothering him. In fact, she only remembered him drinking on one certain date each year… It was the anniversary of the day his father left! That was it! She just wished he got hung-over like regular people who were drunk instead of doing these things.

Suddenly, the door opened and she realized the car had stopped. Kendall pulled her out and tossed her on the ground.

"You can scream all you want here and no one will hear you," Kendall whispered in her ear as he took the tape off of her mouth and untied her before getting on top of her, his knee against her pelvis holding her down.

"Kendall, what are you talking about?" Taylor asked him timidly as she looked up at him. She gasped and started struggling as he pulled a large knife out of his pocket.

"If you do what I tell you, this will stay away from you, got it?" Kendall asked her. Taylor immediately nodded. "Good," Kendall said as he put the knife back in his pocket. "Now, take all your clothes off." Taylor gaped at him before his hand reaching for the knife snapped her back to reality. She shakily took off her shirt and unbuttoned her jeans.

"All of them," Kendall said in boredom. Tears came to Taylor's eyes as unhooked her bra and dropped her panties to the ground, her eyes never leaving his hand. "Good girl," Kendall grinned at her.

"Now what?" Taylor asked hesitantly as tears streamed down her face when his eyes moved up and down her body. She watched as he removed his own clothes but didn't dare try to run while in knowledge of the fact that he had a knife and was faster than her.

"Kneel down," Kendall told her once he was stripped of his clothing. Taylor swallowed hard before doing as she was told. Kendall walked over to her, his length in her face. "Suck, now," Kendall growled. Taylor looked up at him before quickly doing as she was told when he started reaching for the knife again. Once her mouth was around him, Kendall grabbed the back of her head and bucked his hips in time with her head.

A little bit later, he felt his release coming and held her head in place as he continued to thrust into her mouth.

"Make sure you swallow," Kendall breathed out at her. She nodded against him and he smiled as he came inside her mouth and waited until she swallowed before pulling out, letting Taylor slump to the ground. "Do you know what's next?" he asked as he bent down close to her ear.

Taylor nodded know as she trembled on the ground.

"Hm, well I guess you're going to find out," Kendall chuckled before turning Taylor over on her back. His hands were on her in a second and he only hesitated a moment before he began pounding into her, ignoring her screams of complete pain.

After another hour or so later, Kendall pulled out of Taylor and let her fall to the ground unconscious before he put his own clothes back on.

Suddenly, Kendall grabbed his head, feeling dizzy. He shook his head and rubbed his eyes before he realized where he was.

"How did I get here? What happened?" Kendall asked himself. Then he saw Taylor laying naked and unconscious on the ground. "Did I do that? Oh my god! Why did I do that? I need to call her an ambulance," Kendall gasped as he pulled out his phone and dialed 911 quickly. After he had hung up, he realized he was the one who had done it.

He needed time to think and as he heard the ambulance in the distance he glanced at Taylor, whispered 'I'm sorry,' and ran away.

The next morning, Kendall knew what he had to do as he walked toward the police station. He just hoped Taylor would forgive for the one night of the year he got drunk.

**A/N: I don't really like the way this came out, but hopefully TaylorinNarnia did.**


End file.
